


love is my religion (god in jeans)

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: It’s dark and everything feels insubstantial, floating and twisting and melting around us. We are the only real things here right now. He absently twists my hair in his fingers of his other hand. He looks like a vision even when I can barely see him. Miracles are always shrouded in a bit of mystery.-Based on the song God In Jeans by Ryan Beatty.





	love is my religion (god in jeans)

**Author's Note:**

> A little song fic based on the song God In Jeans by Ryan Beatty which we all obvi know is a snowbaz song but is also j a really amazing song in general so check it out if you haven't!!! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this across a series of very sleepy nights. Also sorry to anyone waiting on an update for Prat and Prejudice, but in my defense this was already written!! Update coming for that soon though.

_ God is real, he was sleeping in my bed last night_

My eyes flutter open. The light is so bright it’s nearly blinding. Simon’s got his chin on his hand, holding himself up on his elbow, looking down at me. The light’s streaming in through the curtains behind him. His hair’s a golden halo in the morning sun. He looks like an angel, what with the white chiffon curtains fluttering behind him and the white silk sheets draped across his golden skin. He’s looking at me with that insufferable soft look in his eyes. I pull him into a slow kiss, soft and sweet as he is. Crowley, I’m insufferable too. I suppose we’re all fools in love. 

_ We were naked with the radio on, played him my favorite song_

“Hey Baz,” Simon reaches a hand out, stroking his thumb along my cheek. 

It’s dark and everything feels insubstantial, floating and twisting and melting around us. We are the only real things here right now. He absently twists my hair in his fingers of his other hand. He looks like a vision even when I can barely see him. Miracles are always shrouded in a bit of mystery.

I’m not quite awake and I’m not quite asleep and it’s making everything feel more and less real at the same time. I’d spend forever in purgatory here if I could. I stay still because I don’t want to break this perfect sleepy moment.

“Love, can I play you a song? “ I hum my consent. I snuggle deeper into the mass of pillows and blankets as Simon reached for his phone. His nose scrunches and he squints at his bright phone screen. It’s very cute. Everything about him is cute. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life. Everything is soft and warm and Simon is going to play me his favorite song. 

The first notes of the song chime out into the air. I let the music and Simon’s warmth wash over me. My eyes drift shut, knowing that I will never be more perfectly, incandescently happy than I am at this moment.

_ If I’m going to hell, I’m taking you with me _

We’re walking down the streets of downtown, a bit tipsy from the wine we had at dinner. There’s a buzzing neon sign pointing to stairs leading underground. Baz tugs on my hand and gives me a wicked smirk, pulling me towards them. He’s trouble when he’s like this. 

I think it’s a club if the pounding music below us is any indication. We get to a landing, and Baz must have had more to drink than I thought because he’s pushing me lightly until I’m pressed up against the cool bricks and his lips are on mine. Baz is rarely sloppy, but it’s my favorite when he is. The music is thrumming through my bones and Baz is thrumming through my veins. I close my eyes and lean into him but he pulls away and by the time I get my eyes open, he’s already heading down the last few steps. I grin and follow him. I’ll always follow him. If he’s going to hell, I’m going with him. 

_ Love is my religion _

I lean into Simon and his lips are soft and warm on mine. Kissing Simon gives me that same feeling you get when you’re about to fall asleep, that thick warmth that grows from your chest. Lordes playing and it’s the perfect moment. My hands are on the back of his neck, curling into his hair. He’s so warm, warm, warm. My eyelids feel so heavy. There’s no better way to fall asleep than kissing him. I’d die kissing him. I can feel his heart beating against my chest, slow and steady. It’s all so perfect. Every moment with him is ethereal, but this is one of my favorites.

_ I pray to the open sky, this is the one I wanted, this is everything _

The sun’s setting and the world is awash in its glow. We’ve got a blanket laid out underneath us. Simon insisted we come out here for this insufferable hipster artistic picnic. It’s lovely. He’s laying on his stomach, black sketchpad open in front of him, fingers smudged with charcoal. He’s tinged gold by the sun, even more so than usual. He has more freckles now since he’s been out here drawing so often this summer. It makes sense he’d feel at home in the sun. 

He idly grabs a strawberry from the picnic he packed us. The red against gold is sweet and vibrant, and I wish for a moment I could paint as well as Snow could so I could immortalize this moment, those colors. I think what I can’t say - this is everything. Simon Snow, you are everything.


End file.
